sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Storm of the Imperial Sanctum is a game modeled after the WarCraft III game Defense of the Ancients. It is a hero based game where each team has a variety of heroes to choose from whose abilities and the users skill impacts the game. Thus understanding the hero his skills and abilities are crucial to succeed in game. This page will go over all the units currently available their skills and where they belong in-game. 'Strength Heroes' 'Micro.Gravitus' Defeated and drained of his powers at the hands of Raynor's Raiders, Gravitus seeks redemption in the eyes of the Xel'Naga. In his search for Raynor's fleet, he encounters Ulrezaj, who is fascinated at how capable the Dominion seemed at manufacturing such a creature. Ulrezaj takes Gravitus under his wing to learn more about the Dominion's connections. Posessing both immense brute fortitude and psionic lethality, many come to wonder how Gravitus was defeated in the first place. 'Lord.Zyrkhan' After the Skirmish at the Koprulu Sector with the New Trinidad Pirates during Mercenaries II, recruiters left Zyrkhan's Legion for dead to avoid excessive fees. Zyrkhan now sails the vast expanse of space to rebuild his legion and execute a personal vengeance on those who have dearly wronged him. Centuries of combat have jaded Zyrkhan's senses, thus he often throws himself into the heat of battle without heed for life or limb. 'Infernal.Mandrake' Once rooted in the fiery depths of a sun, a solar flare ejected Infernal Mandrake onto land. With a subsistence that once depended on the intense flames of a star, he now roams the land seeking sources of heat to fuel his dying form. Mandrake is a creature native to stars, but can sometimes be found residing within the cores of planets, where the intense heat is an adequate habitat for the beast. 'Chuck.TBone' After Raynor's expedition in the Outlands, several Confederate scientists travelled into Horde territories to observe native inhabitants, eventually coming across the muscular beauty of the Tauren tribes. Intriugued by their physique, they offered a select few Tauren the opportunity to travel into space to test their extraordinarily high-specced suits. A shaman in his own right, TBone has fully synergized his shamanistic rites with the Confederate power suit, amplifying his ability to form the earth itself into sculptures of his affection. 'Sarah.Kerrigan' In a past life, Kerrigan was a Ghost working for the Confederacy under Emperor Mengsk. After her abandonment on New Gettysburg, she was consumed by the Overmind and transformed into the Queen of Blades. Purposed with aiding the Overmind to avert the extinction of the Zerg, she rose through the Zerg heirarchy to lead them to an uncertain future. Kerrigan is armed with bladed anatomy and cancerous regeneration, allowing her to craft serrated bone, with which she can manipulate psionically to cut down her enemies. 'BioTron.Tyrannitus' Enslaved by the Zerg as a young child, BioTron was engineered to be intellectually intact as an Aberration, but bound by emotional attachment to his parent Overmind. By keeping the Infected Civilians mentally intact, BioTron is capable of leading the pack in battle, and enacting strategic maneuvers that would have otherwise been impossible for the mindless Swarm. BioTron is closely followed by hordes of Infected, who tunnel deep under the ground. These Infected rise to the surface at his command and are bound to BioTron through chemical loyalty. 'Agility Heroes' 'Tiberius.Rancor' Discharged from the Dominion for being too aggressive even by their standards, Rancor sets out on his own, on a road to success in the wake of chaos and destruction. He is paid handsomely by corporate powers, as an operator who specializes in whole-world annihilation, to open new trade routes. Armed to the teeth with nuclear weapons, Rancor visits various planets throughout the solar system, providing destruction wherever it is needed. A master of information acquisition and subterfuge, Rancor is your standard ghost with nuclear warheads up the wazoo. 'EnTaro.Tassadar' Tassadar walks the stars in his etheral form, seeking a way to return to the physical world. Having fused himself with the Overmind cortex, his etheral presence is limited to the presence of young Overminds. Now that the Sanctum has come under attack, Tassadar's presence is strengthened by the collective focus of native preservers. Possessing access to both the Khala and The void, Tassadar is an adept of illusion and stealth. He commands spirits from the Khala, who fuse together to focus their energies. 'Molgloo.Grunty' After the Arakkoa takeover of Sketti land, Grunty found himself with no home or family in the Outlands. During Raynor's brief visit to Shattrath, he found Grunty crawling across the Bone Wastes, and decided to take him along to the outer reaches of space. Grunty has adapted well to interstellar weaponry, swearing never again to find himself defenseless against the elements. He is equipped with a full arsenal of standard weaponry from stasis traps to rocket propelled inflatable Tychus explodables, which Raynor had armed him with hilarious effect. 'Geminus.Boros' Once a Zer'atai templar, Boros swore off the traditions of his past after an incident that consumed his brother and created the Shadow. He founds the Dark Templar clan in his namesake, and is known for shunning the traditions and warfare of his origins, Despite being a Dark Templar, Boros is still capable of focusing psionic energies, albeit less than his Zealot counterparts. As a result, his blade burns a bright orange instead of a steely blue. Much of his fame is attributed to this visual effect, as his blade's glow is unique to him alone. 'Gabriel.Tosh' One of the first Spectres ever produced by the Dominion, Tosh was crafted with the most unstable, untested terranize serums. As the leader of Project Shadow Blade, he eventually found motives to become opposed to his employees, and turned the Spectre class into a subversive rebel group. An outcast even from mercenaries, Tosh roams the galaxy with his pirate gang and rock band “Tosh and the Screamers” to slake their thirst for terranize. 'Toximancer.Vespus' Zerg development of creatures with new forms of resilience have resulted in the Toximancer. First appearing on Sanctum, Vespus finds immediate purpose in his existence as he is plunged directly into combat in midst of an epidemic. The first of his kind, Vespus' entire body is coated with toxins and all forms of airborne disease. Intoxicating fumes blind enemies and erode their internal organs, all the while causing them to struggle with the phantoms of their hallucinations. 'Shadow.Geminus' The Zer'atai have always been known for their tradition of adorning armor with the bones of slain Zerg. However, such traditions would not serve this ill-fated templar well, as a lapse in judgment permanently fused the templar to his armor. Stripped of his name, his sanity, and his origins, the Shadow entered The Void itself, where he is greeted warmly by the Dark Voice. The Dark Voice channels energy through Shadow, allowing him to blur the lines between reality and The Void. 'Prelate.Zeratul' During the Great War, Zeratul was a tutor to Tassadar in the ways of the Dark Templar. Called to the Imperial Sanctum by Tassadar's phantom, Zeratul arrives to aid his pupil however he can. Zeratul is a master of disruption, twisting time and space itself to confuse and hinder the enemy. 'Vorpal.Valedict' One of the Dark Voice's many manifestations, Valedict emerges from the void as one of the Dark Voice's first etheral-bodied prototypes. An incomplete Archon, Valedict continues to consume and merge with unwilling souls. He is capable of manipulating posthumous energies, allowing him to disregard the need for energy reserves of his own. Valedict's deep connection to the void grants him access to spatial manipulation. By compressing accumulated energies, he can create quantum singularities to ravage his enemies. 'Intelligence Heroes' 'Subterran.Unix' The consumption of thousands upon thousands of Terrans have changed Unix, granting him self-consciousness and separation from the Overmind. The assimilation of aggressive combat-related memories and a plethora of ingested psychadelic drugs have transformed him into a network of the undying. By forming consumed tissue, he can reconstruct once dead Terrans, bringing them back into the world only fueled by their rage. 'Erekul.Sartonis' When Erekul died during the zerg invasion of Aiur, Zukar parasites brought his remains back to life against his will. Now Erekul walks the storms as a being neither Protoss nor Zerg, neither Erekul nor Zukar, seeking an end to his misery. 'Rory.Swann' Coming from a family of renowned miners and engineers, Rory Swann is a master engineer in his own right. Having been notified of Garamond's potential presence at the Imperial Sanctum, Swann enters the battlefield in search of his long lost brother in arms. 'System.Cyprus' Amongst the Protoss, Dark Templar who retain their psionic prowess are rare, and even rarer are those who retain their abilities posthumous. Cyprus is amongst the few and far between, capable of manipulating the very earth he walks upon to his advantage. The earth that Cyprus raises is infused with alkali metals at its very core. By cracking them open and exposing them to an intensely humid atmosphere, he turns his terrain deformations into much more than an obstruction. 'Roulette.Jackson' A Nameless scientist, Jackson eludes the warriors of the battlefront unnoticed. Unbeknownst to those who do not recognize the consequences of his presence, Jackson commands the very epidemics that they believe him to be victim to. Category:Heroes